The lives of two detectives
by Grace Fury
Summary: Just oneshots and drabbles. All a bit OOC but I just thought they'd be fun. Suggestions would be nice :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Sanctuary Ball

**A/N Just a light-hearted one shot, hopefully I'll add more to this so it's a collection of one-shots :)**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

'Do I have to go?' Valkyrie pleaded.

'Yes,' came the reply from Skulduggery.

'But why? You know I don't like wearing dresses or dancing or fancy occasions.'

'I don't care you're going and that's the end of it, it's only a ball at the Sanctuary.'

'Well aren't you turning into a father figure eh Skul?' Erskine teased, winking at Valkyrie.

She giggled and winked back, 'that's right, he is. It's getting rather annoying but at least we know he cares. It's quite cute actually.'

'Shut up you two,' he muttered, 'and Ravel you'd want her there anyway.'

'Yes but at least I'm not talking to her like she's my daughter,' he retorted.

'Well said!' Valkyrie exclaimed.

Skulduggery muttered something that sounded like, 'I don't know why I bother,' under his breath and stalked from the kitchen of Gordon's matter into the living room to sit in his favourite arm chair.

'Hey, it'll be fine anyway Val, you can have a fun time with me and Vex. We'll dance the night away,' he told her with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Yeah, no doubt he'll go moody about that too eh?' she replied, grin on her face too.

'I'M NOT MOODY!' came a shout from the living room, no doubt as to who it belonged to.

'Yes you are,' stated Ghastly as he walked through the door.

'Honestly, I thought you of all people would stick up for me Ghastly!' Skulduggery almost whined, shocked at his friend.

'Yeah, but to be fair mate, you are a bit grumpy at the minute. Call me next week and I'll be right on your side.'

'Whatever.'


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sanctuary Ball 2

**A/N I have written, upon request, a second part to the Sanctuary Ball and so it's no longer a one shot but a drabble :) I wanted to keep it light hearted as I wrote some long emotional version but it was awful so I changed it to this. It's only short but I figured it rounds it off quite nicely. Requests for other oneshots would be nice!**

**I don't own anything and I didn't in the first part either :)**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

It was the morning after the Sanctuary ball. Everything had gone well, no chaos, and everybody had had a great time. Luckily for Valkyrie, as she was now sat in his living room, Skulduggery was considerably less moody than he was the day before. As he entered from the kitchen, Valkyrie had decided she was going to find out the reason for his sudden mood swing.

'Hey Skulduggery?'

He was snapped out of his trance at the unexpected mention of his name.

'Mm?'

'Why were you so grumpy yesterday? You were impossible to talk to.'

'Oh that,' he chuckled, 'that was merely because you were being utterly insufferable and awkward about going to the ball.'

'Is that seriously it?' Valkyrie asked, completely shocked that it should be so insignificant, 'and I'm not insufferable!'

'Not anymore,' he retorted, the smirk evident in his voice.

'You are so irritating.'

'But amazing.'

'Whatever.'


	3. Chapter 3 - This means war

**A/N I know this is a bit cliché but ah well :D I couldn't really think of anything else.**

**I don't own anything you recognise, Derek Landy does.**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

It was absolutely boiling in Haggard. It was unusual for this town but summer was here, predominant and scorching. Valkyrie had to admit that it was a nice change from the rain that was frequently experienced in her home town. Valkyrie was sat in the living room of Gordon's mansion waiting for Skulduggery. They both had they day off as there was no cases at the moment but, of course, they chose to spend their day off together. She heard the gentle hum of the Bentley's engine outside and so she made her way to the front door, stepped out, and locked it behind her. She looked at Skulduggery sat in the gleaming Bentley, windows down and the radio up. Thanks to China's creation of a full body façade Skulduggery was wearing knee length khaki shorts and a thin white t-shirt. His blonde hair was brushed back, away from his face and dark sunglasses were covering his eyes. It was strange for Valkyrie to see her best friend in anything other than a suit but she had to confess, he did look good.

'Look at you acting all cool,' she joked as she climbed into the car.

'I know, I just can't help it. Look, I'm not even trying, being this cool comes naturally,' he retorted.

'Yeah and so does arrogance,' she retorted, 'so, what are we doing today?'

'Going to the beach,' Skulduggery said but he noticed the look on Valkyrie's face, 'but before you get excited, we're going to practice your magic.'

Valkyrie's mood momentarily dampened but she regained her smile by the time they arrived at a secluded corner of the beach. Skulduggery kept his façade on and told Valkyrie they were going to practice the manipulation of air. Just in that moment, she decided she was going to have a bit of fun with this.

Skulduggery turned and walked about 30 metres away from Valkyrie and gave her the instructions to knock him off his feet. Of course, he was going to try and withstand it. However, much to Skulduggery's surprise, before he had even fully turned around Valkyrie splayed open her palms and moved the air to pick Skulduggery up off the sand and throw him into the sea. He landed with a huge splash and Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh. Skulduggery rose from the surface of the water and flew himself back to the sand. He lifted the water from his clothes and returned himself to a state of dryness. He smiled innocently but Valkyrie knew better. After ten seconds of silence, Skulduggery spoke,

'You do realise, this means war?'

They spent the whole day chasing after each other, throwing water and walls of air after each other. All the while, laughing and enjoying themselves in the summer sun.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hurt

**A/N something a bit different :) Hope it's okay**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Valkyrie's POV**

I gave Skulduggery a weak smile. I could feel my consciousness slipping away and darkness threatening to overtake. I felt weak and I could feel the stab wounds in my calves, stinging and making me want to scream. But I had to stay quiet, for Skulduggery's sake. He'd just been made to sit and watch me be tortured and I knew he was hating himself for it. But it wasn't his fault, it never was. The woman that had done this to me had left us shackled and told us she had no intentions of coming back. I could hear Skulduggery muttering to himself, eyes focused on the floor; probably trying to conjure a way to get us out. I gave another small smile before I drifted into the realm of sleep.

**Skulduggery's POV**

I feel awful. This was all my fault and it always was. I'm such a bad person but she won't listen to me when I try to tell her that. I am determined to get us out of here. I am aware of the amount of blood she is losing and I can't bear it. I sighed. Why do we always get into this mess? She deserves a break, yes, that's what I'll do, I'll take her on holiday, get her away from here for a fortnight. It will be lovely. I realised I was daydreaming and got back to the task at hand, getting us out of here. I heard the click of the lock and knew I was out.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I woke up to very bright lights and a grumpy old man in a white overcoat stood over me. I blinked a few times and tried to sit up but felt a tugging on my arm. I looked at my inner elbow and saw a needle piercing the skin and liquid flowing through it. I had barely coughed when Skulduggery stormed through the doors and rushed up to my bedside.

'Hey you, miss me?'

He looked at me and I could tell he wasn't impressed.

'Don't try to joke with me. You've just lost a dangerous amount of blood after being stabbed repeatedly and you think it's okay to joke? And yes, by the way, I did miss you.'

'Well sorry,' I said, 'I only wanted to lighten the mood. I hate seeing you upset.'

'Well I hate seeing you hurt,' he replied, 'please don't do it again,'

'I'll try,' I said and grinned at him.

'Good enough.'


	5. Chapter 5 - That dress

**A/N so I decided that I needed to write something light hearted after that last one! Here we go :D I hope this is okay, I realise it's not very well written :l**

**I don't own anything you recognise **

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Skulduggery's POV**

I sat across the room from Valkyrie, she looked so miserable since I told her that we were going to a dinner party tomorrow so I decided to cheer her up.

'Right, I'm taking you shopping,' I announced.

'Why?' she replied, emotionless.

'Because you look miserable and I feel bad,' I explained

'It isn't your fault but fine.'

I was glad she agreed so we headed out to the Bentley. We started off down the road and twenty minutes later we arrived at the shopping centre.

'Right, let's go find you a dress! Anything you want,' I told her and I knew she'd cheered up a considerable amount.

'Yep! Let's go then!' she said, obviously excited.

**General POV**

They trundled around the shops for hours. They went into 'New Look' and Skulduggery pointed out a floor length dress that was a strange beige colour with gold glitter in places.

'What about this one?' he asked.

'Ew that is absolutely disgusting Skul! Do you have no sense of style what so ever?!'

'Oh, and I do have style! Have you seen the way I dress? I look fantastic. Sorry for not being up to date with the latest fashion trends for a sixteen year old girl!' he exclaimed.

And that's when she saw it. It was absolutely beautiful. A body tight white dress with a gold strip up the middle. It was cut quite low and had diamante around the neck. Valkyrie loved it.

'Oh my god, Skulduggery look!'

'Yeah it's a dress well done.'

'Yes but it's beautiful. I'm going to try it on'

'Go on then.'

She unhooked the dress that was her size and went into the fitting rooms. Skulduggery stood outside waiting for her,

'Let me see when you're done, yeah?'

'Okay!'

About ten minutes later she opened the door and asked for his opinion,

'So, how is it? I really like it.'

'No, nu-uh, no way. Valkyrie Cain you are not wearing that, it is far too short!'

'Awh Skulduggery come on! It's so nice.'

'I don't care Valkyrie, you're not going out in that!'

'Please?'

Valkyrie gave him the best puppy eyes she could possibly muster with her chocolate eyes and hoped it would work. Eventually, it did.

'Fine. But don't come running to me when some perv feels you up.'

'Woo! Thanks Skul!' she exclaimed and gave him a quick hug.

She closed the door and got changed back into her work clothes, passing Skulduggery the dress and the hanger over the door to put it back on for her. When she emerged they went to the till and he paid for the dress for her.

'Thanks Skully!' she said.

'It's quite alright,' he replied, chuckling.

They made their way back to the Bentley and then to the mansion.

**XXXX the next day just before the dinner party XXXX**

Valkyrie put her dress on and applied a layer of mascara and eyeliner and then curled the ends of her hair so it had a slight bounce. She slipped her shoes on that were white with four inch heels and gold studs up the middle strap. She checked herself over in the full length mirror and when she was satisfied she opened her bedroom door and stepped out. She rounded the corner and stood at the top of the staircase where she saw Skulduggery stood at the bottom. She made her way, carefully, down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

'You look beautiful but that dress is still too short.'

She laughed, 'thanks, it's not that bad.'

As soon as she spoke, there was a knock at the door and Skulduggery went to open it. A minute later, Skulduggery walked back to where they were stood but this time, followed by Ghastly.

'Hey Val,' Ghastly greeted

'Hey Ghastly!'

'Er Val, don't take this the wrong way, this is solely as, say, a big brother perspective, but don't you think that dress is a bit short?'

'Thank you!' Skulduggery exclaimed.

Just at that moment, Tanith walked in. She looked gorgeous, her hair was bright blond, hanging loosely down her back and she was wearing a ruby red dress that was tight but came to her knees. Valkyrie saw her and squealed,

'Oh my god Tanith, you look amazing!'

'You too Val! That dress is fabulous, I love it'

'Thank you!' Valkyrie exclaimed, smug.

Skulduggery just rolled his eyes and they headed out to the Bentley.


	6. Chapter 6 - Jealousy

**A/N some suggestions would be nice pleaseee? Also, should I change my penname to my taken name Grace Fury? I don't know whether to or not? **

**Something a bit different. Also, a part in Fletcher's POV - I haven't done that before :)**

**For now,**

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Skulduggery's POV**

I've been watching her for the last ten minutes now. This is not the Valkyrie I know, the Valkyrie I know would never twirl her hair and giggle just because some boy at the coffee shop was talking to her. She should know better than that. He doesn't even deserve her, no one does. I am getting seriously annoyed now; surely she can't be interested in him? He is just an average boy with an average job in an average town. Why would she want him? It's ridiculous really. I mean, yeah, he seems nice enough but he could secretly be a freak or dangerous. See you don't have to take that risk with people you already know. I let out a long, unnecessary breath and I realised Tanith, who was sat next to me, was following my gaze. Before she worked anything out, I forced myself to tear my line of sight away from Valkyrie and instead I looked at the gloved hands on my lap. I can't be so careless anymore, someone will work it out and I can't let that happen. It's stupid and I shouldn't be letting myself think it anyway but I can't help it.

**Fletcher's POV**

Why does she have to be so pretty? I have no chance against that guy; he's 6ft, tanned and muscled and I'm just me. I'm so pathetic; I can't even talk to Valkyrie without looking stupid. She makes jokes about me but I take them to heart despite knowing she doesn't really mean it... or maybe she does. Anyway, what does it matter? She'll never know that I like her anyway. Soon, she'll get that guy's number, they'll go on a date, it'll all work out and they'll live happily ever after. Damn. I know I should just tell her but every time I get remotely close something gets in the way or I freeze up and just make a joke instead. Everyone thinks I'm really loud and confident but when it comes to this I am the worst. I don't know what to do. She already has Skulduggery as her best friend and then this guy will be her boyfriend; I just don't fit in anywhere. Ah well, I suppose I'll just have to carry on being the friend that's there for convenience.

**Valkyrie's POV**

This guy was cute, but I didn't really like him. I figured I'd have some fun seeing as everyone is always annoying me about my personal life. But I really don't need anyone like that. I have Skul as my best friend, someone to count on, and everyone else is like my extended family. I don't understand why a boyfriend is needed. It's not like I'd have the time to see him or anything. I'm always out getting into fights or locking someone up. How would I explain all that to a boyfriend? I decided if they were all going to be on my case about finding someone then I'd flirt with the first boy I saw. It was just luck that he was also a total babe. Yes, he may be incredibly fit but I'm still not going to date him. I decided now is the time to walk away so I said my goodbyes, we exchanged numbers and I went to sit next to Skulduggery. I knew there was going to be interrogation so I prepared myself to say as little as possible. I was right. My arse had barely touched the seat when the questions began.


	7. Chapter 7 - How to tell him

**A/N so I got a really good suggestion to do some Chinduggery so that's what I shall do! I've never done this before so bare with me :) here we go **

**BRSanguine98 xxx**

**Skulduggery POV**

I am currently sat in China's library, just gazing out of the window. We're supposed, Valkyrie and I, to be looking for some information but I'm just too distracted lately. I'm not even sure why I am struggling to focus on my work but I know that it's dangerous for me to be so out of focus. I need to be one hundred percent attentive constantly otherwise we'll never solve any case ever again. I heard the door of the library creak open and, seconds later, click shut again and when I looked up I saw China Sorrows gliding across to her desk where she proceeded to sit down. I realise that she is the reason for my distress. I notice how beautiful she actually is, not just the false beauty she creates, but her features and how they are defined beautifully. Her tanned skin is complemented by her dark hair and her eyes are a piercing blue that no one can lie to. I know I'm being stupid but I can't help it... she's amazing.

**Valkyrie's POV **

There's something bothering him. I don't know what it is yet but I intend to find out. He's never normally like this; he's not as witty, quick or focused. I say something smart and he just ignores me whereas usually I would get a smart comment in return. I hope he's not upset about something but I know he'll never just tell me. Well, I guess it's time to start asking questions...

**China's POV**

I can't believe this. Him of all people. It had to be him that reduced me to acting like a little school girl. Blushing whenever he spoke to me, averting his gaze and staring at him from a distance. Why not somebody else? Skulduggery didn't need any more of an ego boost; he's arrogant enough as it is. Then again, that's just another reason why I love him. His charm, intelligence, wit, ego, style and composure are enough to make any girl fall in love. Well, that's what I tell myself anyway. I look at him and Valkyrie, laughing, making jokes and having a good time. I wish that was me. I wish I was Valkyrie. It's stupid I know, being jealous of a 16year old girl but I can't help it. I know that they only think of each other as best friends, I honestly do, but I just can't help hating the fact that she gets to spend so much time with him while I so little. I don't think it's fair. I've known him for so long and never got so much as a 10 minute conversation. She stumbled into his life only 4 years ago and already they're inseparable. Mind you, I'll never know what it's like to have a best friend. I'll never get to love him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bust your windows

**A/N one shot time! So this is probably OOC but ah well. I decided to change my pen name so I'm now Grace Fury, cool. Not done this before so it'll probably be awful. Songfic – Bust your window Glee version**

**GraceFury xxx**

_I'll bust the windows out your car_

_And no it didn't mend my broken heart_

_I'll probably always have these ugly scars_

_And right now I don't care about that part_

She hated him. She couldn't believe that he'd do this to her. Of course, she'd heard of all the rumours, 'you don't want to feel the wrath of the great skeleton detective' or 'he'll only leave you' but she never believed them. She always stuck up for him, heck, she even loved him. Not that she would ever admit it. But he knew, she knew he knew.

_I must admit it helped a little bit_

_To think of how you felt when you saw it_

_I didn't know that I had that much strength _

_But I'm glad you see what happens _

She needed her revenge. She knew it was pathetic, they were supposed to be best friends after all, but she couldn't help it. She needed to cause him just a fraction of the pain he caused her. She couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world it would be her. China Sorrows. After all she did to hurt him and he just forgot it all in a metaphorical blink of an eye and went running back to her. Well this is what he, or rather his beloved Bentley, gets for messing her around.

_You say you can't just play with people's feelings_

_Tell them you love them and don't mean it_

_You'll probably say that it was juvenile _

_But I think that I deserve to smile_

She stood back and admired her work. All 6 windows smashed in, both wing mirrors destroyed, lovely dents in the driver's door and a huge 'X' scraped into the paintwork with a key. Perfection. Now he'll experience the kind of aching pain she did. Now they were almost even. She will never get over what he did but at least she now wasn't alone. Of course, he'll never suspect his perfect little friend to have done this. He will never know.

_I bust the windows out your car_

_You should feel lucky that that's all I did_

_After 5 whole years of this bull_

_Gave you all of me and you played with it_


	9. Chapter 9 - Regrets

**A/N okay first ever Fletchkyrie and I really don't like writing it but oh well. Let's just pretend that Caelan never died.**

**GraceFury xxx**

'It was nothing Fletcher, jeez!' an exasperated Valkyrie Cain shouted at her boyfriend, Fletcher Renn.

'Well why did you see him again then?'

'We needed information for the case, information only he could provide!'

'Why were you alone?'

'Skulduggery was round the corner! He just wasn't directly with us because Caelan wouldn't give us the thing we needed if anyone else was there.'

Finally, she thought she had won but Fletcher begged to differ. Without any word of warning, he disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

Days after, Valkyrie was sat on the sofa of Gordon's mansion when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and made her way over, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Oh, hi,' she said, disappointment evident in her voice.

'It's nice to see you too,' a velvet voice replied in an over cheery voice. He realised his mistake and took a more sombre tone.

'Why are you here anyway?'

'Val, I haven't seen you for three days. Not talking to your best friend for that long hurts.'

Valkyrie realised her mistake. She felt bad for ignoring Skulduggery, she really did, but she just wasn't in the mood for anyone right now. She still hadn't spoken to Fletcher and it was really getting to her.

'Look, I'm sorry but I just can't see anyone right now.'

He sighed, 'what's wrong Val? Please, just talk to me.'

Valkyrie couldn't take it any longer; she knew she needed to tell someone. So why not tell her best friend?

'Oh Skul, I'm so sorry!' she exclaimed and burst into tears.

For a moment, he was slightly taken aback, but he regained composure, stepped closer and embraced Valkyrie in a tight hug.

'Please tell me what's wrong Val. I'll just listen if I'm not much help,' he reasoned with her.

It all came out so fast. She told him about going to Caelan and how much it affected her and about how Fletcher took it the wrong way. She told him how Fletcher teleported away from her without warning when she'd explained how Skulduggery was round the corner and not with her. Skulduggery didn't say anything until she had finished. To be honest, he was still shocked about seeing Valkyrie cry. Never had he seen her cry over something other than physical pain. It hurt him to see her like this as she was, after all, his best friend and student. He tried to calm her down and eventually, the tears stopped, and it was only then that he spoke,

'Valkyrie! You should have told me sooner and I would have tried to explain to Fletcher for you! Have you not seen him since?'

He got a shake of the head in return,

'Do you know where he could have gone?'

Again, another shake.

'Right,' Skulduggery got out his phone and tried calling him, walking out of the room. After four rings, he picked up,

'Hello?'

'Get your sorry ass over to Valkyrie's right now and apologise.'

'Why should I? She was the one who went to see that wretched Vampire again.'

'Right, Valkyrie didn't even want to see Caelan. I pushed her into going because I knew she was the only one that Caelan would confide in. It wasn't like he was going to tell me was it?! She told me no for so long until I tricked her into going. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me, not her. She might not appreciate me telling you this but she's in bits right now. If you apologise-'

But he was interrupted by a 'pop' and Fletcher stood beside him. Without saying anything, Fletcher walked into the living room where Valkyrie was and started his apology,

'Valkyrie, I'm so sorry I should have listened to you. I've been such an idiot!'

He got no reply, 'Val please say something, anything.'

She said nothing. Instead, she ran to him and planted a kiss on his lips, Skulduggery decided it was his time to leave.

'Don't ever be so stupid again, I swear,' she scolded him.

I won't, promise.'


	10. Chapter 10 - College

**A/N Okay so the Valduggery in this was unintended but I couldn't think of anywhere to go with this :l hope it's okay and please suggest some one-shot ideas! Valkyrie is 17**

**GraceFury xxx**

Valkyrie Cain was sat in the bedroom of Gordon's mansion when she decided it was time to ask Skulduggery Pleasant a question she'd been meaning to for a while. She picked up her mobile, dialled his number and on the third ring, he answered.

'Skulduggery?'

'Oh, hello Valkyrie,'

'What are you doing?'

'Just writing up some of the paper work that you refuse to do.'

'Ah, Skul I was just wondering...'

'Yes?'

'Can I go to college tomorrow?'

She could hear the sound of a pencil hitting the desk. After about 30 seconds she heard his voice again,

'Er sure, I suppose so but why would you want to do that? Am I really that boring to you now?'

'No of course not! It's just, I've not done any 'Stephanie' stuff for a while so I was thinking maybe college would be a good idea while there are no cases for us. Is that a problem?'

'No, no! Not at all, in fact, you're right, maybe that's for the best. Like you said, you've not done any normal stuff lately. So I won't see you tomorrow?'

'We can meet up later on if you want but no, you won't see me in the day time.'

'That sounds fine, see you then Valkyrie.'

'Bye Skulduggery.'

And with that, he hung up. Valkyrie suspected that something was wrong but she knew better than to ask. She got up off the bed and started getting things ready for the day ahead of her. She picked out an outfit and packed her bag, excited for what was to come.

**XXXX**

Valkyrie woke at the bright time of 6:30 the next morning and, for probably the first time in her life, sprung out of bed. She promptly showered, dried her hair with fire and got dressed into the outfit that was already picked out. She was looking forward to wearing normal clothes and doing normal things. Not that she didn't enjoy her time spent with Skulduggery, she really did, but sometimes she missed the easy lifestyle of Stephanie Edgley. She remembered the fact that it would be a no magic day but she figured she'd make it through.

For a first time in absolutely ages, Valkyrie went downstairs and had breakfast with her parents and she loved it. A nice, proper breakfast to satisfy her hunger and a hug from each of her parents, bliss. She left at the same time as her mother and briskly walked to the bus stop.

_'It's really time I started to learn to drive,' _she thought_, 'I'll ask Skul later_.'

The bus approached and she stepped on. Twenty minutes later she arrived at college. She was greeted by a large, glass building and hundreds of teenagers ambling along to their morning classes. Valkyrie spotted a dark haired, brown eyed, tall 18 year old, Danny.

'_It's a good job I didn't tell Skulduggery why I actually wanted to come to college,' _she thought.

Valkyrie had seen this boy many times in her reflection's memories and she had decided she liked him... a lot. He seemed nice, charming and funny and Valkyrie was having a hard time refraining from going up to him and kissing him right there.

Valkyrie's day flew by so quickly and before she knew it, it was lunch. She breezed into the canteen area and saw Danny sat, alone, at a table.

_'Well, here goes nothing,' _she thought as she made her way over.

'Hey Danny, mind if I sit with you?'

'Hi Steph, no not at all, take a seat.'

God he was good looking. The hour she spent with him was one of the best of her life. He was so funny and the conversation flowed so easily. She felt like she'd known him for years and when she looked at the clock and realised it was 2:00pm already, she wished she had longer.

'I really enjoyed this lunch thanks, we should do this again some time?'

'That sounds good, I'd like that,' he replied.

Stephanie felt a glimmer of hope and really wanted that offer to amount to something.

**XXXX**

3 months later...

Skulduggery's POV

That is absolutely disgusting. I know they're going out and all but there is no need to display affection publicly. I knew she wouldn't have wanted to go to college for no reason but me being me, I decided it was better left unsaid. I wish I hadn't now. Maybe I could have convinced her not to go and then they wouldn't be stood kissing in front of me. And he's mortal. So we're on strict 'no magic' rules when he's around. I tell you, one day, Sanguine or some other messed up criminal is going to come barging through that door and we're not going to be able to hide it from Danny. He's either going to get hurt or find out about magic, if not both. There's no way she can keep it from him forever. I suppose I'm just being jealous. I'm not surprised she chose him to be honest. Who wouldn't choose a tall, good looking boy her age when he's right there. I'm too pathetic to even tell her that I like her, there's no way she'd ever go for me. It's completely irrational to think that she'd ever go for a 400 year old skeleton that she practises magic with and sometimes risks her life for. Why would she? I don't blame her for it. Yes, I wish it could be me but that's not to say it's her fault. They've been on four official dates since they met, apparently, and now they've branded themselves a couple. This is what Valkyrie has told me anyway. I hate having to listen to how great they're getting on but I know she needs someone there to tell. And until Tanith is back, that person will be me.


	11. Chapter 11 - Requited love at last

**A/N I've been running out of ideas and it's sad so I decided to do some requited love for once! It's Christmas themed. Yeah so it's a day late, it's still the Christmas period. **

**Grace Fury xxx**

The Christmas tree stood towering in the corner of a late Gordon's manor, with its fairy light twinkling and the baubles glittery. Christmas cards were strung across the walls on red string and the fire was blazing at the far end of the living room; the perfect Christmas scene. Well, it would have been if it wasn't for the mass murderer stood in the middle of the room and a smartly dressed skeleton with a gun opposite him.

Skulduggery Pleasant stood with his most prized gun aimed at an ever persistent Billy-Ray Sanguine. His assistant, Valkyrie Cain, was in a combat stance to the left of the skeleton with fire burning in her hands, ready to fight. The pair hated Sanguine, always had, and to have him stood right in front of them, seemingly unarmed, was an opportunity too good to miss.

'Hey can we take this outside? Only, I don't want the house getting damaged,' came a request to break the silence from Valkyrie.

'Oh great, way to ruin the cool moment Val, honestly,' the debonair skeleton replied.

Nevertheless, all three, even Sanguine without too much of a fuss, stepped out into the back garden where, luckily, there was a huge hedge surrounding the open space.

'Much better, thank you. Proceed.'

Skulduggery took a step closer towards Sanguine as if daring him to make a move. However, because it was all going too well to be right, Sanguine swiftly pulled out his straight razor and held it out towards Skulduggery,

'Whoa, not so fast there Mr. Funny Bones, take one most step and I'll slash y'all both to ribbons,' the drawl of the Texan warned.

'Fine, I won't. In fact, I'll take a couple of steps back shall I?' Skulduggery asked, and he did do just that.

_Wow, _Valkyrie thought, _the great skeleton detective, Skulduggery pleasant, actually just took the time to realise we were in danger and actually retreat from the situation, there's a first._

As if reading her mind the Texan, Sanguine, spoke again,

'My, my, I never thought I'd see the day when Funny Bones over here actually backed away from a criminal. I am so proud; y'all know that was the right thing ta do. Maybe ol' bones here is finally gettin' some sense.'

_Chance would be a fine thing, _Valkyrie thought.

All of a sudden, though nothing had changed, Sanguine briskly took a couple of paces wrapped his arm around Valkyrie's neck and pulled her through the ground. It had all happened so quickly that neither Valkyrie nor Skulduggery had time to react. While being pulled through the dirt and the rock, Valkyrie remembered how much she hated tight spaces and, unwillingly, wrapped her arms tighter around Sanguine. Approximately 90 seconds later, they emerged from the dark, stuffy underground, into an equally dark however much more oxygenated room. Sanguine shackled her wrists together and straight away she tried to manipulate the air but it just wasn't working. The shackles were bound and incredibly tight; so much so that they hurt. Valkyrie's mind wandered to Skulduggery and she could almost feel how worried he was. She could picture him stood in Gordon's manor completely astounded at what had just happened before storming off to go and find her.

_'Well he better bloody hurry up!' _she thought.

She decided she'd better find out what was going to be happening to her so she can prepare herself...

**XXXX**

**Skulduggery's POV**

I don't know what to do. I have looked everywhere for her and I can't find her. I'm really starting to worry now but I can't show it because everyone will ask me what's wrong. I need to be professional about this; we've escaped Sanguine before, we can do it again. But of course, we were together every other time that we have beaten him. Not once has she been on her own. Oh god, I hope she's okay. Why am I even missing her this much? She's been captured before and it's never had this effect on me. Oh well, I really should be getting back to the job of finding my best friend and returning her home.

I return to the Bentley and make my way toward Ghastly's shop. After parking up outside, I walked through the front door, heard the little bell ring, and saw Ghastly stand from the chair he was previously sitting in to greet me. We exchange pleasantries and I sit in the armchair with an unintentional sigh.

'What's wrong Skulduggery?'

'Hmm? Oh nothing,' I replied trying to cover my stupid mistake. He was onto me now and he wasn't going to leave it.

'I know there's something wrong mate, you never sigh for no reason. You say it makes you appear weak and confused. Two things you say you never are. So, I ask again, what's wrong?'

I figured I may as well just tell him, 'it's Valkyrie. Her being gone has never affected me as much as it is doing now and I don't know why it's happening or what to do about it.'

I could tell that's not what he expected as his eyes went wide and he stared at me for a fraction of a second before regaining his composure and looking away quickly. I knew I shouldn't have said anything because he was now looking at me with a look of despair.

'And you have no idea why you're suffering with this affliction?'

'No, not a clue.'

'You are such an idiot.'

'Excuse me?' I was shocked. Did Ghastly know something I didn't, that was highly unlikely. But then why was he calling me an idiot? I decided to stop mentally debating and actually ask him to expand.

'What do you mean? Last time I checked, I was nowhere near being an idiot.'

'Well everyone else can see it. The only ones who can't are yourself and Valkyrie.'

'What are you even talking about?'

'You love her, stupid. You can't stand the fact that she's been kidnapped by Sanguine because you know that right now he's probably hurting her because you haven't found her yet. It's affecting you more because she means more to you now than she ever has before. So stop pretending it's not true and just admit your feelings have somewhat developed from what they once were.'

'Don't be absurd. Now, I don't know about you but I'm going to find my _best friend_ and bring her home.'

With that, I walked out of the door and got into my Bentley. At that moment, and I couldn't believe how blind I had been, I realised where she was being held and made my way there immediately.

On the journey there, I couldn't help but think about what Ghastly had said. Do I really love Valkyrie? No, don't be silly, I can't. She's 21 for god's sake, and I'm a skeleton. Yes I have my façade but it's not the same. No. I don't love her and she doesn't love me, problem solved. But then... no, I can't allow myself to doubt. We're good friends and that is all.

**XXXX**

**Valkyrie's POV**

'Where the hell are you Skulduggery?' I said out loud to no one in particular. I was aware that my left arm was broken, at least 3 ribs were snapped and my right ankle was either fractured or completely broken. I was in a lot of pain but my mind, for some reason, wasn't registering it properly. My thoughts wandered to a particular skeleton, they'd been doing that a lot lately, and I don't really know why. Tanith always asks me if I have any feelings for him but I always tell her the same thing; we're just friends. She always drops the subject when I tell her that but the look in her eye tells me she doesn't believe me. I don't know why she asks me to be honest, it would be so weird if I liked him. He's a skeleton for god's sake! Yes he's charming, funny, intelligent, witty, well dressed. He's lovely, a good fighter, he stands up for me, protects me... oh god, this can't be happening...

**General POV**

An estimated 20 minutes later, Valkyrie heard a commotion somewhere in the distance. She heard the distinct six gunshots that could have come from nobody else and right in that moment she knew she was safe, she knew she'd be leaving here soon. As if hearing her thoughts, the door to her holding room burst open and a tall, thin figure ran over to her.

'Oh Valkyrie what has he done to you? It's all my fault' he said gently, over and over, whilst unshackling her.

'Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about. It's never your fault,' she soothingly replied.

'Valkyrie! You have broken bones, don't act like this is nothing. I'll get you straight to Kenspeckle and he'll fix you, I promise. You'll be right as rain in no time.'

'Skulduggery, can I tell you something important?'

'Yes, of course.'

'I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything and so I really hope you don't hate me for this. It's just I feel like I have to tell you this now before something bad happens and I don't get the chance. I will totally understand if it's not the same for you but-'

'Val, you're babbling.'

'Sorry I can't help it. Skulduggery, I er... I love you,' there was a painful silence, as if Skulduggery was debating what to say next but, eventually, that silence was broken by his smooth, velvet voice,

'I... love you too Valkyrie,' he replied, hesitant, like he'd only just discovered this feeling. All of a sudden, Valkyrie was aware that she had pressed her lips against his teeth and she'd never felt like she belonged anywhere so much before.


	12. Chapter 12 - Our secret love

**A/N I know how bad the ending is, I had no idea how to carry it on so yeah :l**

**GraceFury xxx**

'Do you really have to go?'

'Would you look at that, China Sorrows, the most beautiful woman in the world, a women who can charm anyone to fall in love with her, is begging me, just plain, old Skulduggery, to stay. Who'd a thought it eh?'

'Shush, now, stay?'

'I can't sorry, Valkyrie will be wondering where I am, we have a case to solve.'

'Why do we have to be so secretive? I hate it.'

'Well I'm sorry sweetheart but no one would be understanding, especially Valkyrie. For some reason, she can't get over the fact that you led my wife and child to Serpine like I can. She's still my best friend and partner; I wouldn't want to lose her. So, as much as I love you, we're going to have to remain quiet about our little relationship. Okay?'

'Fine. Make sure you come and see me soon, without Cain if possible.'

'I'll do my best China, love you'

'Hmm, love you too.'

And with a last kiss, Skulduggery Pleasant turned away from China Sorrows and strode from her apartment, through the dimly lit hallways and out into the Bentley. Little did he know, a certain someone was watching...

**XXXX**

Hey Skulduggery?'

'Hmm?'

'Where were you last night?'

He was starting to panic now, he'd been away longer than he thought. Valkyrie was the stubborn type, she wouldn't let this go easily, and he was going to have to come up with a good cover story.

'Oh, er, I was at my house, I'd left some notes there for the case and so I just called there before I made my way here.'

'But you didn't have anything when you came in with you.'

Oh damn. That hadn't been as good as he hoped. Why did she have to be so observant? Well, she did learn from the best. Now Skulduggery was going to have to extend this little web of lies, something that no good ever came from.

'Oh yeah I know, I couldn't find the notes I was looking for but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so I thought I'd just leave it.'

'You could have rang me and then found them.'

'I suppose I could have. Oh well, what's done is done.'

'Right.'

Skulduggery knew that she wasn't contempt with that answer but if she has decided to leave it then so would he. If they carried on talking about it, it would only lead to more lies and that's something Skulduggery didn't like to do. He knew that if she found out where he had been or how much he'd be lying to her she wouldn't be happy about it and she might walk out of his life forever. Then, things took a turn for the worst.

'I've been seeing Caelan again you know.'

'WHAT? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't date a twisted freak like him!'

'Hmm, I knew you would say that.'

'What's going on?'

'I'm not really dating him Skulduggery.'

'Well then why would you say that you are?'

'To see how you'd react.'

She knew.

'You see, I know you don't want me seeing a delusional, deranged vampire boy. You look out for me like that. We look out for each other. We're best friends me and you, you know that don't you?' She paused, 'and best friends don't do things in secret do they?'

'Valkyrie I don't see your point.'

'It's just, if there's anything you want to tell me now you can, alright?'

'Yeah but there's nothing really.'

'Oh, okay. So if I said I went to China's library last night it wouldn't bother you?'

'Oh come off it Valkyrie. Why don't you just tell me what you mean?'

'Fine, I will. I saw you with her, I heard you tell her you loved her. I witnessed it all, so why didn't you tell me?'

Damn.

'Look, Valkyrie, I can explain.'

'Good, go on.'

'It's not that I didn't want to tell you it's just, I knew you'd react like this!'

'Maybe if you'd told me then I wouldn't! Because best friends confide in each other, Skul, and if you won't tell me about something as trivial as that then it just makes me think, what else haven't you told me?'

'There isn't anything else! But I know that's not the issue here. You're only mad because it's China.'

'Don't you see it?! Yes so it may annoy me a little bit, after what she did to you, but if you don't care then what I say isn't going to stop you is it! You'll do whatever you want; same as you always have so what's the difference? Yes, so I don't really like the idea but hey! I'm just your friend so what does my opinion matter? If you can forgive and forget like that then it's not really for me to say.'

Skulduggery could see how angry she was getting but didn't dare to say anything. He knew that he hadn't forgotten what China had done but that doesn't mean he can't move on. He knew what it was like to do things in the war that were to be regretted later, he had his own problems. He understood that Valkyrie was worried for him; she was upset for him when they found out and she was concerned that he was going to do something irrational but surely, then, this was better? If he wanted to be with China, even after what she'd done, then surely that proves that he wasn't going to kill her? In Skulduggery's opinion, Valkyrie should be happy for him, he's regained composure and enough self control to be civil with China and further.

So what's her problem?


	13. Chapter 13 - Leaving

**A/N sorry I haven't written for a while, school has just started again and I've been ridiculously busy. Hopefully more uploads now though! Please review and suggest!**

**GraceFury xxx**

He found the note in his car. He had no idea how she got it in there but when he got into the Bentley one morning, he saw the piece of paper placed on his seat. He was confused at first, as to what it was, but he opened it and his whole world came crashing down.

_Skulduggery,_

_I've decided to leave the world of magic. I always knew deep down that it wasn't the place for me but, until now, I've never wanted to believe it. I'm only seventeen and already I've been beaten, bruised, broken, tortured, named to save the world and named to destroy it. I feel like this is all too much for me so I'm going back to my life as Stephanie Edgley. I'll be sad to let you go but I feel like this is for the best. I'm done with being hurt all the time; it's not right for a girl of my age. I've been told from the beginning that I shouldn't involve myself in all of this, that it's far too dangerous, so I'm finally listening to them. These past five years with you have been amazing, Skulduggery and I will miss you with all my heart. You have been the best friend I could ever ask for and I'm sad to leave you but hey, now you don't have the burden of me. Say goodbye to Ghastly and Ravel for me and stay strong. _

_I love you,_

_Valkyrie_

He was so confused. How could she just leave him like that? He thought their friendship was an unbreakable bond but it turns out he was wrong. They were supposed to fight alongside each other, _until the end,_ but apparently, this was the end. What was he supposed to do now? Caring for her put happiness and purpose back into his life, he felt that it was his duty to protect her and now what? What was he to do with himself now? He put his life into saving the world _with her._ Solving crimes _with her._ Putting people behind bars _with her. _Doing these things on his own wouldn't be the same. Now he was in a state of lacking self belonging; where was he supposed to be now? He couldn't fight everything out there on his own; he just isn't used to that. What's the point of the 'great skeleton detective's wrath' if there is no one to release it in honour of? Skulduggery had lost his sense of being and without her there was no way to get it back. She was his world but now that she's left, he has nothing. Subconsciously, he knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't make the pain any more bearable. He analysed all the options he now had in his head; he could go on and fight crime on his own and put his everything into it; he could give up his profession and lock himself away in his house for the rest of his time alive or he could go away from everything forever.

**XXXX**

Ghastly hadn't seen Skulduggery for days. He'd tried Skulduggery's phone, been round to his house and checked with people in the Sanctuary. It was official...

Skulduggery was gone.


End file.
